TDPI Dawncan Rise of the Brotherhood
by brunoblackened
Summary: Sequel to TDAS Dawncan Birth of the Brotherhood. In jail, Duncan receives a proposal to capture a dangerous villainess in exchange of his freedom in the new season of Total Drama, Pahkitew Island. Illustrative fanart by Julia Richards/KawaiiWonder from DeviantArt.


A prison guard approaches one of the cells. Locked there is an orange figure with dark hair, lying on bed. It's eyes are closed, but it's not sleeping. The guard opens the cell, luring the prisoner's attention.

—You have visitors—announces the guard, unfriendly. A smirk appears on the orange figure's face, which stands up and follows the guard to the visitor's room. There, Duncan, the prisoner, meets Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, DJ and Jenna, his closest friends. Gwen, the girlfriend, is the first one to greet him with a hug and a warm lip kiss. Dawn, the younger sister like, comes next, hugging him tight and dearly. The rest of them shake his hands vigorously.

—Nice to see you again—admits Duncan, smiling. —How are you all doing?

—It's us who ask that—says Gwen. —It's you who's risking your life here, everyday!

—It's not so bad—reveals him, shrugging.

—But must be very uneasy stay here locked and surrounded by thieves, murderers, rapists and God knows what else—risks Zoey, nervous and cringing.

—Do you wanna try?—offers Duncan, sarcastically.

—No, thanks—smiles sheepishly.

—I read in most of the prisoner's auras here while we come—comments Dawn. —Some of 'em have lots of regrets, some don't and there are the ones who are here by mistake—sighs.

—This place gives me the creeps!—says DJ, looking the barely lighted and oppressive surrouding.

—Fear not, DJ-sama!—conforts Jenna. —If some of those delinquents try to hurt you, it's them who's gonna get hurted! Badly!

—What about HIM, Mike?—asks the antihero, pointing to Mike's head.

—Who, Mal? He's waaay "buried" in my subconscious. And now I'm doing the properly psychological treatment to keep him there forever.

—According to my readings, the malevolent one is in a deep sleep, like a coma. Thanks to the blow you gave him, we don't need to worry about him for the time being.

—Wait! How come "for the time being"?—questions the indie chick, confused. —I thought that demon had gone forever!

—My disorder is incurable, babe. And even with the treatment, he can return in five minutes or fifty years. It's impossible to determine.

—Then it's better continue your treatment, Mike—suggests Gwen. —Duncan, Dawn and I won't be around forever to deal with him!

—I know.

The visitor's room opens again. The police delegate in charge of Duncan's case walks in.

—Good morning—greets him, and the others greet back. —Doing fine, "hero"?—inquires looking to the prisoner and sitting.

Weeks ago, this word bothered him so much to the point of shucks. Nowadays, he doesn't care: had time enough to think about it inside the cell and doesn't matter anymore if people see him as a hero or villain. All that matters for him is the welfare of his dearest ones. By realizing that, he recovered his toughness.

—I'm still alive.

—Good to know, 'cause I have a proposal to you.

—Proposal?

The delegate puts on the table a file. On the cover, there's a pic of a woman with red and spiky hair, green and wrathful eyes.

—Who's this?—asks Jenna.

—Hmm... this woman...—says Duncan, suspicious.

—It's Scarlett!—Dawn exclaims, recognizing her.

—Do you know her?—the antihero and the delegate inquire together, surprised.

—She gone to my cell in juvenile pretending to be a psychiatrist. Questioned me a lot, mostly about Mal. I got suspicious and read her aura. It smells like death!

—She came here too, pretending to be my lawyer—reveals Duncan.

—She looks really dangerous!—comments Zoey, looking on the photo.

—She's an evil genious, very smart. Her knowledge is vast. It's a shame she uses it for wrong ends—concludes the authority.

—Ok, what is this proposal you talked about?

—Your performance in the last Total Drama season was good, Duncan!—compliments the delegate.

—He defeated Mal!—states DJ, defending his pal. —Shouldn't it reduce his sentence?

—Yes, it helps. But what do you think about getting free from jail?

—Pff... What do I have to do?—Duncan questions, after a few seconds.

—We got info that Scarlett will be in the next Total Drama season. Capture her and you'll be a free man. What say you?

The others look to him, waiting for his answer. He grabs the file and looks, angrily, to Scarlett's pic.

—I'll teach her what happens when someone messes with me! I accept the proposal!

—Settled then. The new season will start in a week—informs the authority, standing up and taking the file. —Good luck!

The delegate leaves the room. Dawn anounces:

—We're going with you, bro. Scarlett may be more dangerous than the malevolent one!

—Are you sure you wanna come back?—asks the antihero to his girlfriend and lil' sister.

—If we had a choice, obviously not—replies Gwen. —But if it's to see you free, Chris' challenges and Chef's "food" will the least of our problems!

—Perfect then! Let's rise and capture this freaky brainiac!


End file.
